1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electromagnetic directional finding and, more particularly, to determining the azimuth and elevation angle of an emitter using a spinning interferometer.
2. Description of the Related Art
To determine the azimuth and elevation angle of an emitter as taught in U.S. Ser. No. 07/579,476, a great deal of processing time was required. As a result, real time or near real time operation is not typically feasible. In addition, the angular rotation required precluded operation with signals that illuminated a receiver for only a short period of time, such as mainbeam intercepts.